Justice
by TSKDarkAngel
Summary: The end of peace, the beginning of war. The finale of my short one-shot series.


All she heard was a weak calling of her name

 **"Frisk!"** That voice that always made her feel happy inside, now which was laced with sadness and concern, with panic coating every syllable she said.

"C'mon Frisk, get up!" Chara choked out, her red eyes open and pleading, not wanting to believe the bitter truth in front of her. The body still seemed to be alive, however being a crumpled heap on the ground, chest barely even moving.

"Please... " Chara wanted to reset from her last save, but she knew that neither Frisk nor Sans would want that.

Closing her eyes and steeling her nerves, she shakily took out her phone, fingers automatically reaching for Toriel's number before pressing the "call" option.

"Chara? My child! Are you okay? We're looking for you! Quick, tell us where you are so we can come find you!" The goat mom's shaky voice rang through in a shrill screech.

Chara replied with a quick iteration of her location, then saying " **Mom, Frisk is... "** she broke out in tears **"I don't wanna lose her, mom. I can't."** Putting emphasis on the word "can't".

"FRISK? OH GODS, WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE CHARA! HOLD ON JUST A LITTLE LONGER!" A reply was all but screamed through the phone.

She held on tightly to Frisk's hand, trying to stifle her crying, while using her other hand to hoist her into a sitting position on the wall conveniently behind them.

She **would not** lose Frisk. Never would she allow that. Dealing with Azzy was bad enough.

Speaking of Azzy, Flowey popped up right in front of them, face contorted in worry.

" _Frisk is... "_ Even the flower couldn't bear to say it. The same flower who claimed the world was a "kill or be killed" situation, was now overtaken with grief at the news of Frisk's condition. Trembling, the former prince raised a vine and patted Frisk's forehead tenderly, trying not to inflict more pain on the already injured child.

Sooner than later, Toriel and the others had already arrived at the scene. Putting up a hand, Toriel gasped loudly, looking at her child's critical condition.

Undyne seemed almost indifferent to the child's weak body, yet Chara knew that the fish was just holding it back, knowing that she had to be strong for everyone else. Sans was bleeding, a small cut on his chest, and was currently supported by Papyrus, who was crying as he looked at the twitching body in fear and shock.

Though Sans's face was forever smiling, he secretly wished the kid would be okay, as she was the only person he held as close as Papyrus.

Mettaton, Doctor Alphys and Asgore were crying openly, Alphys holding onto Mettaton tightly so she wouldn't fall. Undyne, seeing this, softened her features and stood next to Alphys, wrapping an arm around her shoulder protectively, eyes scrutinizing Frisk's pained features, before letting a small tear out of her eyes herself.

" **Mom"** Chara's loud voice snapped them out of their pity session.

" **Can you help?"** Chara asked clearly, making sure that Toriel heard properly.

I- I can, but the severity... " Toriel shook her head "she may be physically impaired for the rest of her life. Those bastards left without sparing anyone." She spat out.

This only made the genocidal child cry even more, wrapping Frisk tightly and unwillingly letting go when she realized she may be causing the younger one pain.

"THE MOST WE CAN DO NOW IS SEND HER TO A HOSPITAL" Papyrus chirped, his booming voice filling the tense atmosphere. "PREFERABLY ALLIED WITH US AND CLOSE TO NEW HOME" he added when they looked at him in varying amounts of disbelief and incredulous looks.

" **He's right."** The girl in the green sweater spat.

" **They're our only hope now. "**

-Two Days Later-

" **They'll pay for this, won't they?"**

"yep, kiddo. no one gets away with this."

" **Heh, let's see how they look like begging for death on the ground."**

 **A/N: So it begins... The sequel to this one-shot series, and to my other fic Split. It'll be a rocky road, guys. Just bear with me through it. Frisk is awake, yet unable to respond. I'll touch on this in the sequel fic. Hopefully you enjoyed this series of one-shots, because I really tried to portray the characters the best I could.**


End file.
